This invention relates to a guard used over an existing faucet valve to prevent a child from changing the water input setting when in place.
Persons, especially small children, may for some reason change the proper initial water faucet or valve setting resulting in more hot water entering a bathing chamber to burn the user. To protect against disasters devices have been invented that prevent the changing of the water valve setting after it has been initially properly set. One such invention can be locked to prevent the rotation of valve by using an axial extending pin attachable to the rotatable valve. A covering cap goes over the pin's end and allows the cap to freely rotate and has a lock to prevent the cover from being removed from the cap from the pin. Another invention employs an enclosure for a valve handle formed of two enclosure halves which are hinged together to form a clamshell enclosure for the valve handle. A hasp and lock may be used to prevent the enclosure from being removed. With another invention, two locking devices are inserted over valves handle. Two handle enclosing components have connecting rods that can be locked to together by a locking block.
Still another invention is a water faucet rotation prevention device and includes an upper portion, a lower portion, pivoting apparatus and maintaining includes an upper portion, a lower portion, pivoting apparatus and maintaining apparatus. The upper portion receives a part of a pair of spaced apart water faucets and the lower pivotally mounted portion receives a remaining part of the pair of water faucets.